Halloween Madness
by Midna Azusa
Summary: Prequel to "Love Curse." Ever wonder what happened that Halloween in America? The one when Sho went nuts that nobody wanted to talk about? Well, it started out with a simple Halloween party...at the home of a Pro Duelist and relatively new friend, Natsuko. Who just happened to be nearly as big a magnet for trouble and the unusual as Judai. OCs. Collab with Shadgirl2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, readers, it's October, which means one thing: Halloween is coming up quick! And Shadgirl2 and I wrote a little something for the occasion. For those of you who read "Love Curse," this is what happened that fateful Halloween night that nobody wanted to speak of. If you haven't read "Love Curse," this will still make sense since it happens before the other story. I'll be updating each Thursday this month, for a total of five chapters. So, without further ado, here's the first one! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX. Natsuko, though, belongs to me, Midna Azusa.**

* * *

Life was great for Sho Marufuji. After he had graduated from high school, he and his brother, Ryo, had started their own version of the Pro League—the Cyber Dragon arena was the place their stuff went down. It was gaining more fame internationally as time went on. He still didn't have a girlfriend, which sucked, but he had more girls interested in him after he became the champion of Japan, so it was only a matter of time before he found the right one, he was sure.

The only way his life could have been better was if his best friend would actually call once in awhile. But he had made a new friend since that day...

One September day, Sho's phone went off. He checked the caller ID to see that it was that new friend of his—Natsuko.

"Hello?" he said, answering the phone.

"Hey, yo, Sho!" Natsuko answered. "What up, bro?"

"Uh, not much. What's up, Natsuko?"

Natsuko was a Pro Duelist—one of the first ones who had gone to the Cyber Dragon arena to check it out. It was partly because of him that the place had gained the fame it now had. He and Sho met there, and they had been friends ever since. Even though Natsuko lived in America while Sho lived in Japan, the two kept in touch—which Sho took as proof that his best friend _could_ actually bother to call once in awhile.

"I'm having a Halloween party at my place, and you're invited!" Natsuko said. "That's what's up!"

"Halloween? What's that?"

Ryo entered the room—he'd heard something that suspiciously sounded like "Natsuko," and he wasn't a big fan of the guy. He listened closely, hoping to get an idea what Natsuko was up to this time.

"Dude, I know we don't have it in Japan, but you're a Pro! You need to get out more," said Natsuko. "It's this holiday Americans have where they dress their kids up as monsters and send them out begging for candy."

_Dress up as monsters?_ Ryo thought. _Oh, no._

"Uh, why do they do that?" Sho asked.

"Duh! 'Cause it's fun, dude! Why else? Adults get in on the action, too, though they don't go begging for candy."

_Why is it every time this guy calls, I get a bad feeling something awful is going to happen? _Ryo wondered.

Sho was quiet a moment, thinking, before asking, "So, what do they beg for?"

"Bro, they don't beg for anything! They just dress up in costume and go to parties, maybe get a little drunk, you know, that sort of thing. Come on, some really cute girls are gonna be there."

"Uh, Sho...?" Ryo said, walking over.

"Well, okay, I guess I'll come," Sho said to Natsuko. "Though I don't know what I'm supposed to dress as."

"Dude, any costume will do," Natsuko assured him. "My best bud showed up dressed like a chick last year. I'm not too picky, Sho."

"Sho?" Ryo tried again.

Either Sho was ignoring him or he didn't hear because he said, "Okay. So when is this?"

"October 31st," Natsuko answered. "My place. Be there, dude. I'll hook you up."

Natsuko said that a lot—Sho was still getting used to it. "Uh, okay...?"

"Sho!" Ryo said loudly.

"Just a sec, Nii-san," he answered.

"Crap, your bro there, dude?" Natsuko asked.

"Sho, listen to me," Ryo said. "I don't think you should do this."

"One sec, Natsuko," Sho said. Covering the mouthpiece, he asked his brother, "Why not?"

"Why not? Because he mentioned dressing up as monsters, and, if I know those two, one of them may try to scare you, and you know what will happen then."

By "those two," Ryo meant Natsuko and his best friend. While Ryo didn't really know the guy—or even his name—he figured he had to be trouble, too, if he was so close to Natsuko. Besides, this whole "dressed up as a chick" thing wasn't very reassuring, especially since Ryo doubted it was a baby chicken costume.

"Aw, that's the old me! I'll be fine! Trust me!" Turning back to the phone, Sho asked, "So, October 31st? What time?"

"Party starts at 8 my time, dude. And, hey, bring that bro of yours, too," he said, sounding conniving. "He needs to meet this one chick."

Ryo crossed his arms._ This has bad idea written all over it. I'm sure he'll regret it. Especially if..._ As something occurred to him, he said, "Hold on!" He grabbed the phone from Sho and said, "It's me. So were you planning on just inviting us to this one? Or are there going to be more witnesses?"

"Dude," Natsuko said. "That. Is. Harsh. Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm inviting all my pals, which include a lot of yours and your bro's. Besides that, my sis, who's way more responsible than me, is coming. Feel any better yet, dude?"

"Maybe," Ryo answered.

"Trust me. We won't be getting in too much trouble with my little sis around. Heck, she's already banned alcohol because she's bringing her friend, so it's already gonna be kind of a drag."

"Hmm. I don't know."

"Nii-san! It's fine!" Sho said, defending his friend. "Natsuko's no worse than Fubuki!"

_That's why I'm worried,_ Ryo thought. But he said, "Fine. We'll be there."

"Cool," Natsuko said. "And, dude, there's this awesome girl you've gotta meet, case you didn't hear. She's my sis's friend. I think you'll like her."

While he may have said that, his tone seemed to say otherwise. Ryo chose his usual response to such statements from Natsuko.

"Whatever. I'm hanging up now. See you then, Natsuko."

"Yeah, I'd better—" Ryo heard before he pushed the End button, terminating the call.

As he handed the phone back to Sho, he said, "Honestly, Sho. I don't know why you hang out with him. I liked Judai and Kenzan better."

"He's not so bad!" Sho said. "Why do you hate him so much? He's a lot like Fubuki, and you two are best friends!"

Ryo sweat. "Of course. But, Sho, didn't you think Fubuki was a weirdo in high school? I'm beginning to think you're just friends with this guy 'cause he calls you 'bro.'" _Missing Judai so much that you go out and find _another_ new "brother" isn't fair to either of them._

"That's not it at all!" the small blunette protested. "He calls me 'dude' more than he does 'bro!' Is it a crime for me to hang out with him? You don't know him, so stop judging him!"

_Yes. But I know his type. Nothing but trouble._

He decided to change the subject, knowing it would be pointless to argue with Sho. "So, what are you going to wear?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

In Las Vegas, Halloween was celebrated rather lavishly at one mansion. The front lawn was decorated like a graveyard, with fake tombstones littering the yard, pumpkins lying about, and ghosts and skeletons set up as well. The house itself had cobwebs strung on it.

At the front door, a man with orange hair and purple eyes was greeting his Halloween guests. Dressed in a black cape with fangs in his mouth, he was playing the part of Dracula tonight. His spacious entrance hall had a bowl of candy corn sitting on a small table. There were cobwebs hanging from the staircase in the middle of the room, a skull sitting atop a stand in one corner, a table on one side of the room with food, a coffin propped up against the wall, and various other Halloween decorations scattered all about.

Some of the first ones to arrive were a man and woman, dressed as a prince and princess, respectively. The brunette man wore white pants, blue coattails, black boots, and a red sash around his waist. The blond woman, looking somewhat annoyed, wore a long, Medieval-style dress, red with white trim.

"I can't believe he talked me into wearing this thing again," she muttered as she and her "prince" entered Dracula's abode.

"Ah, Lord and Lady Tenjoin," the orange-haired vampire said. "Good evening. Welcome to my humble abode." He gave an exaggerated bow.

"Can it, nerd," Asuka said. "It's bad enough my brother dragged me here. Don't make it worse." She walked right past their host, Natsuko.

He watched her go, then said to Fubuki, "Y'know, your sis is kinda rude... Makes me miss my dear little sissy..."

Fubuki shrugged and headed off to mingle with the other guests who had already arrived.

A black spider came in next, black hair poking out around the sides of the opening in his costume for his face. He was glaring at his phone as he muttered, "Yeah, gloat all you want. I'll win next time!"

Based on that, Natsuko figured this guy—Manjoume—had just lost to his rival again. He teased, "Aw, what's up, King? Still can't beat that rival of yours?"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I'll get him next time! Just wait, Judai! You're run as champion ends soon!" He stormed into the house.

Natsuko grinned. "He says that all the time."

"Well, well, why am I not surprised? Do you always have to do that the moment we arrive?"

Natsuko turned to see Ryo standing there, dressed as a monk in an orange robe. Sho was there, too, dressed as a wizard in a long black robe and pointy hat.

"Do what?" Natsuko asked.

"Make someone mad. Although, usually, it's me. So, where's this girl I should meet?" he asked flatly.

"Helping my sis put the kids to bed. Don't worry, she'll be down soon."

"Nice to see you, Natsuko!" Sho said. He cast a glare at his rude brother.

"Hey, you, too, dude!" he responded. "Your bro, not so much."

"The feeling's mutual."

Three others walked in just then—Jim Cook, dressed as a gladiator with his crocodile, Karen, both wearing Greek armor; Johan Andersen wearing a Rainbow Dragon costume; and Austin O'Brien dressed as...Austin O'Brien. He was just wearing his usual red shirt and black vest.

"Nice costume, Jim!" Natsuko said, giving the man a thumbs-up. "O'Brien, not so much."

"Thanks, Natsu," Jim said. "Your costume's alright, too."

"Aw, come on!" Johan said. "What about me?"

His Rainbow Dragon costume had holes in it for his arms and legs, and his face was peeking out from the dragon's mouth. Natsuko took a good look at the wings on the back.

"Dude, your costume's epic!" he said. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Yep! Took me awhile, but I think it turned out pretty cool!"

Fubuki stood next to the candy corn, talking to Manjoume.

Asuka walked back over and asked, "Uh, excuse me, but who are they?"

Natsuko turned in the direction she was pointing and saw two women and a man. One of the women had long, wavy, purple hair hanging loose around her shoulders and was wearing a brown, white, and red strapless mini dress that said "Tootsie Roll" on the front. The other woman was dressed as an Arabian princess, wearing purple pants with a veil-like fabric forming a second layer, an off-the-shoulder top that stopped just below her chest, and a headdress that hid her hair. A veil made of the same material as the extra layer of the pants covered the lower half of her face, and she had a scarf attached to gold bracelets on her wrists. The man was dressed as Legolas from _Lord of the Rings_, though he hadn't yet put on his blond wig, revealing his ice-blue hair.

"Oh, hey, looks like they got the kids to sleep...," Natsuko said. Louder, he called, "Hey! Fuyu! Haru! Aki! Get over here!"

Several of his Japanese guests were wondering why he had just yelled the names of three seasons until the three Asuka had indicated turned.

The man, whose eyes were yellow, blushed, frozen, staring at Asuka.

_What's he staring at?_ She looked at herself, and the answer hit her. _Oh, no._

"Heh. Don't worry, Asuka," Natsuko said, catching her expression. "Fuyu's too shy to make a move. Besides, Tootsie Roll should help distract him."

"Natsu-kun!" the Tootsie Roll said, pouncing the man in a hug.

"Oof!" he said, catching her. "Hey, Toots! Y'know, I didn't think you'd take that so literally," he teased.

"Well, I hope you're right," Asuka said. "I've already got a boyfriend."

"Uh, Asuka?" Manjoume said. "You do remember that the guy's long gone now, right? So, unless you meant me, you're single."

"Hey! That's right!" Fubuki said. "So, your friend's shy?"

"Nii-san!"

With the Tootsie Roll still hanging off him, Natsuko waved to the other two. "Get over here, Legolas! Jasmine!"

"You _know_ that's not even close, right?" the Arabian princess said as she walked over, arms crossed, with the elf prince.

"Yeah, yeah. Chill out." Natsuko turned to the others, pushing the Tootsie Roll off of him, and said, "Well, guys, meet my pal, Fuyuko," he gestured to the man dressed as Legolas, "my little sis, Akiko," pointing to the Arabian princess, "and her friend, Haruko," he finished, waving to the Tootsie Roll.

"Hi, there!" Fubuki said to Fuyuko. "So, you checking out my sister? 'Cause, if you are, then—"

"I'm engaged," she said quickly.

"Uh...," Sho said. _Oh, I'll just go with it. It's her choice..._

Fuyuko blushed and said to Fubuki, "I am not 'checking out' your sister, whoever you are."

"That's Fubuki," Natsuko said. "His sis is Asuka. Then there's Jim the gladiator, Johan the Rainbow Dragon, Sho the wizard—not Gandalf, though, sorry—Monk Ryo, and O'Brien doing a great impression of certain people I know at work."

"Shut it," Akiko said.

"Besides, that's a lie, anyway," a black-haired cheerleader said as she entered with an auburn-haired witch. "That jerk totally ran out on her."

With that, everyone figured that she was talking about Asuka's claim to be engaged.

Asuka turned. "Momoe!"

"Well, it's true, ain't it?" the ebony-haired girl said. "He didn't even say goodbye! I can't believe you still like him."

"D-don't bring that up, please?" said a T-Rex who came in behind the girls. "That was t-the saddest moment of my life!" He wiped his eyes with his arm.

Natsuko looked at the three for a moment. Finally, he asked, "Remind me, who are you again? And you two lovely ladies, as well."

Akiko whacked him upside the head. "You're married, dipstick!"

"Oh, you don't know us. But _he_ does," Momoe said. She and the witch gave Fubuki a dreamy look.

"...Right, and did _he_ invite you, then? Because I'm fairly certain _I_ didn't."

"Girls! You came!" Fubuki said, effectively answering Natsuko's question. "Momoe, Junko, meet Natsuko. Natsuko, Momoe and Junko."

"Hi!" the girls said in unison.

"Hey! Nice to meet ya, ladies!" he said flirtatiously.

His tone earned a glare from Akiko, which made him cringe.

"Well, as the lovely Akiko has mentioned, I'm married, but I don't think you care, anyway! Fuyuko, on the other hand, is single." Glancing at his friend's costume, he thought, _And a nerd. Oh, Fuyu, you'll never get laid._

"Well, sort of," Haruko said, hanging off his arm.

He blushed furiously in response.

"What about me?" Kenzan asked. "Aniki never forgot who I am! What? Do I look like Misawa all of a sudden? Natsuko, we met at that party two months ago. You said I was cool and invited me to this one ahead of time, remember?"

The man looked mildly surprised. "I did?" He looked up, thinking about it.

Akiko sighed. "It's not you. He was probably just drunk."

"Oh." Muttering, Kenzan said, "Aniki never did that, either. Man, I miss him."

* * *

Somewhere in India, a two-tone brunette couldn't seem to stop sneezing.

Wiping his nose with a finger, he said, "Ugh... I wish whoever's talking about me would cut it out, already."

_"__Are you sure you aren't just sick?"_ Yubel asked him.

"And again with the backtalk... Do you ever quit?"

_"__Yeah, you're right. It's probably just Rei again. Where's she been lately?"_

"_Please_ don't talk about her..." He looked around as if he were worried saying her name would make her appear.

* * *

Back at the party, Junko screamed. "Jim!? Why did you bring her!?" she demanded, pointing at the crocodile on the floor.

"Huh?" He looked down. "You mean Karen? Why not?"

Momoe joined her friend in freaking out, saying, "'Cause a live crocodile has no place in this country! Or the same room as us! Especially when she _isn't _on your back or on a leash!"

"Hey!" Natsuko said. "That's Karen you're talking about! She's always welcome in my house. Don't like it, then leave."

"It's okay, girls," Asuka assured her friends. "Karen's our friend. She won't hurt anyone."

"Well, what about those guys?" Junko asked, pointing at Akiko, Fuyuko, and Haruko. "I bet they're freaked.

Akiko shrugged, saying, "Hey, I don't care if there's a live elephant stampeding around, as long as it doesn't step on the kids."

"No," Fuyuko said calmly. "This is normal for Natsuko."

"Nah, I got used to seeing her at school!" Haruko chimed. "Besides, Akiko's made sure I've had...exposure...to wild and possibly dangerous animals."

"Wait, what!?" Sho cried, suddenly realizing something—he knew these girls. He looked at Akiko.

Under the headdress, he could just make out blond hair, and her eyes were sapphire.

"Hey, shrimp. How's it hanging?" she asked.

He started, recognizing her at last. "Y-you're—!"

Kenzan the T-Rex looked, too, his eyes widening as he recognized the girl dressed as an Arabian princess.

"Huh?" Natsuko asked. "Something wrong, guys?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong!" Kenzan stammered, sweating nervously. "How's it going, Aki!?"

"Oh, not bad," she answered. "So, you guys are friends with my brother? What the heck?"

"He likes being called 'bro' again," Ryo said, pointing to his brother. _Though he won't admit it._

"That's not it at all!" Sho protested.

"Dude, stop putting our friendship down to stuff like that," Natsuko said. To his sister, he asked, "So, Akiko, I take it you know these guys?"

"We went to school together."

"And...?" he pressed.

"And we were the best of friends!" Kenzan said, grinning broadly and still looking nervous.

"We were not, liar," Akiko said.

"R-right! My bad! We were enemies, right!?" he tried again, giving a nervous laugh.

Akiko stared a moment, then said, "You were the weird kid a year behind me who was still sitting in on all my classes. We were nothing to each other, good or bad."

"Right! That's exactly right! You're so smart, Akiko!" He laughed awkwardly.

Akiko rolled her eyes.

"Aw, you scared your high school classmates, too, Kiki?" Natsuko teased.

"Don't _call_ me that!"

He just laughed.

"More importantly, Fuyuko," Fubuki whispered, throwing an arm around the man's neck, "if you're interested in my sister, I could help, you know? I'm an expert on all things romance, and, to tell you the truth, my sis could use a boyfriend to help her get over her last one."

Fuyuko eyed him nervously, thinking,_ He reminds me of Natsuko...who tried to match me with Haruko...and that one girl who turned out to be a wanted criminal... _Not wanting to let Natsuko's twin try to find him a girlfriend, the man answered, "No, thanks, I'm good, really."

"What are you guys talking about?" Asuka asked, suspicious.

"You're brother's trying to convince me to let him 'help' me hook up with you," Fuyuko answered honestly. "And I've declined."

"Oh, brother," Asuka said. "Why can't you—"

"Aah!" Sho screamed. "Bakeneko!"

They all turned to see a small glass cat, a maneki neko, sitting on a stand at the back of the room, both its paws up. It was painted black, and its eyes were closed, just yellow lines across its face.

"Oh, that?" Natsuko asked. "That's one of my wife's baubles. No worries."

"No worries!?" Manjoume said. "That thing's black! I'm pretty sure that's a bad sign, ain't it!?"

"Meh, my wife doesn't buy into that. Chill. It's been there for years, and it hasn't hurt anything."

"Oh? And have you had a black cat for years, too?" Momoe asked, looking at a black animal weaving between everyone's legs.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Natsuko answered. "Waru won't hurt you."

"Waru? Do you even know what that means?" Johan asked nervously. Maybe his Japanese was a bit rusty, but he was pretty sure that word translated as "evil" in English.

"Hmm... 'Waru' is Japanese... _I'm _Japanese...," Natsuko said with heavy sarcasm. "Yeah, I think I do." Shrugging, he added, "Akiko named him. He's been mine for 14 years."

"14 years!?" exclaimed the newly-arrived Des Koala that was Hayato. "Natsuko, you need to get rid of that cat!"

"How long's the tail? It's long, isn't it? Not good, it's gonna—" Momoe said quickly.

"Alright, that's it!" Akiko said. "Leave poor Waru alone, you idiots!" She picked up the cat, adding, "He's not hurting anyone!"

"Not yet, he isn't!" the scared Japanese people said.

Akiko opened her mouth to argue, but her brother beat her to the punch.

"Alright, alright," he said. "Look, Waru's a good cat. He puts up with the toddler yanking his tail, he's never hurt a fly, and he's _not_ going to turn into a nekomata. Those aren't even real, guys."

"Oh, no!" Sho said. "That's right! He's got the makings of becoming an evil one! A nekomata! We're doomed!"

"Thanks, Natsu," Akiko said sarcastically.

Her brother rubbed his head.

"It's okay," Ryo said. "Sho does this a lot. I believe you. Forget him and let's enjoy our party, okay?"

"Thank you," Akiko said.

"Yeah, come on in, guys!" Natsuko said, backing further into his house. "Don't let Waru—or Aki—scare you off!"

"Natsu!"

The cat leaped out of Akiko's arms and left the room. As the humans continued their conversation, some heading over to the refreshment table, the cat looked back at the statue, angry. Its tail split, becoming forked, and fireballs spun around it for a moment.

A nekomata was born.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, brief yokai lesson for any who don't know what they are. Yokai are Japanese creatures (spirits, demons, whatever you want to call them). Many are animals, and a bakeneko is the cat spirit. Nekomatas are evil versions, and they are born when a cat's tail grows too long and splits, like what just happened. They have powers over fire, usually involving shooting fireballs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we are, Thursday, and I manage to pull myself away from Pokemon X long enough to give you guys the promised update. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

When Natsuko said Karen was welcome at his place, he meant it. She was even welcome to help herself to some snacks—namely, as much food as she wanted to...from the snack table. And, boy, was she eating.

"Oh, my!" Momoe said, watching with Junko. "She sure can eat, huh?"

"I can't look!" Junko said, covering her face. "We're next, I know it!"

"Oh, grow up," Akiko told them. "She's not going to eat you. Right, Jim?"

"That's right, Akiko. She's perfectly harmless," he answered, smiling at the girl.

"But—"

"Don't worry about it!" Jim and Akiko both cut her off—though Akiko sounded annoyed while Jim was reassuring.

Regardless of the difference in tones, Kenzan stared. "Hey, did you two just—"

Akiko and Jim just stood there, staring at each other.

Natsuko smirked. "Kiki! Does this mean you've found a boyfriend!?"

"Shut it!" she snapped.

Momoe sighed, "How sweet. When's the wedding?"

"Can I be Maid of Honor?" Haruko asked.

"We're not getting married!" Akiko snapped.

Asuka, certain this conversation would give Manjoume or her brother ideas, decided to step outside for some fresh air. Glancing off to the side, she realized that Fubuki already _was_ getting dumb ideas—he was showing Fuyuko his matchmaking success scrapbook (which Asuka still couldn't believe he had made) as he tried to encourage the older man to take his advice.

She headed for the door, passing the late arrival, Ed, along the way.

"Where are you going?" asked the duelist dressed as his monster, Double Dude.

"To get some air," she answered, heading out the door.

* * *

Foxes—the cunning tricksters. This nekomata had a job he wanted done, and he knew that a fox could definitely help. Now, if only he could _find _a fox. It would be a lot easier if they were—

There was a kitsune right outside of town.

The nekomata made his way out into the wilderness, tracking down a nine-tailed fox with golden fur. The creature demanded to know his business, and he explained.

As he finished, he said, "The thing's taunting me, wanting me to be their 'good luck' charm, but I'm black, and, in this country, that's _bad_ luck! I can't go on like this! Please help me!"

The kitsune thought about this for a moment. "Hmm. I see. Okay," he said. "I'll help."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

Asuka was standing outside in Natsuko's front yard, taking in the creepy decorations, when she saw an old woman out on the sidewalk in front of the house.

"You over there," the woman called, "could you kindly help an old lady out, please?"

"Who, me?" Asuka asked.

"Why, yes, dear. I need your help with something. Won't you please follow me."

The woman started walking off. Confused, Asuka followed.

* * *

Fubuki, meanwhile, had managed to convince Fuyuko to talk to Asuka. When she came in moments later, he walked up to her.

"Hey. You know, your brother's a real nuisance."

"I know," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." She walked right passed him, heading for the back of the room.

Fuyuko stood there a moment, evaluating the stupidity of his latest attempt at conversation. At last, he said, "Well, here we have another good example of why I don't talk to girls..."

"Sissi!" Fubuki said, stepping in front of Asuka and blocking her path. "How can you be so cruel!? That's no way to treat a guy you just met!"

"I apologize, but—"

"No buts!" he cut her off. "Look, Judai's long gone now, so quit wasting time on him and go talk to Fuyuko!"

"Can I do just one tiny, tiny thing first?" she asked, leaning around her brother.

"No," he said. "Now hurry before you completely hurt his faith in girls!"

She sighed and turned, heading back over to Fuyuko. "Look, I'm..." She trailed off, sniffing the air. "STARVING!" she said suddenly. "Oh my gosh! Is that real shrimp!?" Her attention had suddenly turned to the snacks. "Yippee!"

With that, she lunged at a tray of shrimp.

Fuyuko stared for a moment, disturbed, before asking, "Is she usually like that...?"

"Asuka's eating shrimp rapidly, it's the curse of the nekomata!" Sho cried. "Asuka's been eaten by a nekomata!"

Sitting on the table, Asuka stopped eating the shrimp and protested, "Hey! That's mean! I hate eating people!" Realizing what "she" had just said, "she" sweat. "Oops..."

"STOP IMPLYING THAT WARU'S EVIL!" Akiko bellowed. "AND...wait a sec, what?" she said as the girl's words finally registered.

"Uh, look at the time!" Asuka—or the yokai—said, jumping off the table and running for the door. "Gotta run!"

"Nekomata! Nekomata!" Sho cried. "First it ate Asuka, and we're next! I really wish Aniki was here! He'd save us!"

* * *

In India, meanwhile, Halloween may not have been a celebrated holiday, but there were monsters involved in the day's events. Duel Monsters were running rampant, destroying everything in sight.

"Aw, dang it!" Judai said, activating his duel disk. He smacked a card down on it, calling, "Neos! Help me out here!"

"Sorry," said a scientist standing nearby. "I thought I could control them. I never imagined this would happen."

That scientist had brought the monsters to life in his lab. Why he had done that was anybody's guess, but he had, and now they were running around his town, destroying it.

"It's cool! Don't worry about it! I got this!" Judai said, smiling.

* * *

Back in America, Johan asked, "So, what just happened? Was that really a—"

"Of course not!" Akiko cut him off, certain they were all getting ahead of themselves.

"You sure?" Kenzan asked. "'Cause it sure looked like—"

"Will you cut it out already!? It's _not_!"

Natsuko stared after Asuka. "Hmm... Your sister's kinda weird, Fubuki. What's gotten into her?" _It couldn't be alcohol—I didn't even spike the punch this year._

Fubuki was quiet a moment, staring after his sister. "A nekomata," he said at last. "I'll get that thing for that! I swear! You're gonna pay for that, Waru!" He dropped to his knees, sobbing, "She was so young. And she never even had a boyfriend. It's just not fair!"

"Yup! I'm out of here! I just hope that getting away from here will be enough! Later!" Sho said before running for his life.

"Waru did _not_ eat Asuka!" Akiko insisted. "Superstitious idiots... He never even bites anyone, and he's a _normal_ cat!"

"Don't be so sure. Asuka never acts like that," Kenzan said. He started crying, adding, "Aw, man! What are we gonna tell Aniki? He'll be devastated when he finds out!"

"Now, hold on," Natsuko said, trying to be the voice of reason—which was a new experience for him. "Isn't it possible she's just possessed? And how do you know it's my cat, anyway? I've got neighbors, you know."

That did it—everyone was crazy. Akiko rolled her eyes, muttering, "This is ridiculous..."

"'Cause you've got the bakeneko!" the superstitious Japanese people—Kenzan, Junko, Momoe, Fubuki, and Manjoume—said, pointing at the cat statue in the back of the room.

Natsuko stared at them all for a moment, having difficulty believing any of them had actually grown up in Japan. "Okay, isn't that supposed to be a _good_ luck charm?" he said at last. "Because, the last time I checked, it was. It's a maneki neko, guys!" Silently, he added, _Besides, black cats are _good_ luck in Japan! So Waru's a lucky cat!_

* * *

Outside, a nine-tailed kitsune smacked himself in the face with his paw, having watched that scene play out. "Arg! Those dumb cats! Can't do nothing right! Looks like it's up to me now."

He saw a small, blue-haired man run out of the house. He watched for a moment.

"Hmm," he finally said. "Not really my style, but he'll do."

The creature approached Sho, who never saw it coming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Judai was being charged by a very familiar monster—Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill. It looked crazed, which was weird since the other monsters didn't look half as insane as this thing. Why did a monster Sho used have to look crazy?

Regardless of the behaviors of this mad scientist's wild monsters, Judai called out Grand Mole and Flare Scarab, having them contact fuse with Neos to form Magma Neos so he could deal with the giant drill.

_"__What's with that thing!?"_ Yubel asked, watching the drill as it started laughing the way Toon monsters often did. _"It looks like a lunatic!"_

"Don't ask me. I don't have a clue!" Judai said, rather disturbed. _This guy has a sick mind..._

* * *

Back at the party, Sho calmly reentered the mansion.

"Sho!?" Kenzan asked. "What gives!? I thought you were getting out of here!"

"I changed my mind," he answered.

Akiko glared at him, not sure why he had a change of heart. After all, Sho had been a huge wimp back in school, and she doubted that had changed now. _What's going on with that shrimp?_

Ed voiced Akiko's unspoken question: "Why?"

"Sho! Did you forget about the nekomata!?" Johan demanded. "We should _all_ be getting out of here before it—"

"There is no nekomata," Sho cut him off. "It's just a dumb cat. Speaking of, can I have it?"

Natsuko stared at him for a moment, confused. "If you mean Waru, then no. He's mine. If you mean the maneki neko, the _good luck charm,_ then I have to ask why?"

"Well, that's not important. I just need it is all. Now hand it over." He held out a hand, looking stern.

"Is your luck that bad, pal?" Natsuko asked in disbelief.

"Sho, what's gotten into you, mate?" Jim asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, Jim?" the blunette asked.

"Well, you're acting a bit off... Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine! Now can I please have that cat? Please?"

"You'll have to ask my wife. That's hers, really."

Due to all of the strangeness involving a yokai earlier that evening, Ryo was beginning to wonder if that had something to do with Sho's behavior now. "Say, Sho, want some fox meat? It's really good for you," he said, testing his suspicions.

"Absolutely not, you scoundrel!" Sho answered indignantly. "Who do you think I am!?"

Natsuko stared for a moment—that was so unlike Sho it was almost scary. "Okay..."

"Is there a kitsune here, or is it just my imagination?" Haruko asked nervously.

"Or maybe Sho just doesn't like fox?" Fuyuko suggested.

"That doesn't matter! Just give me that cat, already!" the man in question said, lunging for the cat figurine.

Natsuko snatched the little figure up off the table while Jim and O'Brien grabbed Sho, holding him back.

"Now calm down, mate!" Jim said.

"Jim, you're talking to a fox," O'Brien said.

Haruko shrieked.

"Arg! Give it, already!" Sho screamed.

"What do we do!?" Johan panicked. "How do we get rid of it!? How!?"

"Now I really wish Aniki was here!" Kenzan said. "Maybe his powers could've exorcised it! Anyone know where we can find a monk!?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! Just give me the stupid statue!"

"Why!?" Natsuko demanded, severely freaked out. "What are you doing in my home, Kitsune!? And, more importantly, are you _in_ my friend, or _are_ you him!?"

Karen roared, conveying to Jim that she thought that _was_ Sho, just possessed by a yokai.

Sho looked down at the crocodile as she approached. "Ahh! What's that doing here!? Go away, you monster!"

"Excuse me!?" Akiko demanded, thinking that the pot had just called the kettle black. "She's no monster!"

"That's right!" Jim agreed. "Now why don't you answer us, who—or whatever you are!"

Sho stopped struggling and muttered, "This is ridiculous."

A golden fox with nine tails came out of Sho's body. It looked at the group and said, "I'll be back! And I _will_ get that maneki neko!"

With that, it was gone, leaving the party-goers to deal with the repercussions of its actions. Sho was just standing there, wide-eyed—it was clear a panic attack would be coming soon. Jim and O'Brien let go.

* * *

Back in India, the Jumbo Drill that had seemed unstoppable suddenly stopped and rolled over, dead.

"Huh!?" Judai asked, confused as can be.

"Uh, did I mention that wasn't one of mine to begin with?" the scientist said.

"Then where did it come from?" Judai asked.

"If I knew that, I'd tell you. But maybe you should worry about my Brain Dragon first!"

Judai looked to see the monster in question about to blast a couple of kids.

"Oh, crap," he muttered. "Right!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's this week's yokai lesson: Some yokai are believed to be able to transform, taking on the shape of other people. They can also possess a person. In addition, a nekomata that forms when a pet cat gets old and transforms is believed to eat people, sometimes taking the place of whoever they ate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: One week til Halloween, everyone! Well, that means there's one more chapter after this. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

"I...I-I was..." Sho said, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"It's alright, mate. Just take a deep breath," Jim tried to soothe. To O'Brien, he whispered, "Do you still have Judai's number?"

"I WAS POSSESSED BY A FOX!" Sho screamed, completely panicking now.

"It's okay, Sho! Just calm down," Natsuko said, not sounding or looking very calm himself.

"I was possessed by a fox!" Sho shrieked, making it sound like one word as he ran around in circles. "Asuka was eaten by a nekomata! This Halloween thing sucks! What do they want with us anyway!?"

"Sho," Ryo said. "Sho! Try to stay calm! This is serious! We're all in real danger here, and panicking's not going to help anything! You hear me!? Now get it together!"

"He's right!" Manjoume agreed. "We need to pull ourselves together and figure out what's going on here! You can panic after that! Sho!?"

He didn't seem to hear them—he was still running around in circles, rambling unintelligibly.

"Sho! Calm down, alright!?" Akiko said. "Look, just stay with us, and you'll be fine."

Fearing that her friend was about to get herself squeezed to death or something, Haruko said, "I'm not sure you should tell him that... O'Brien, if you _do_ have his friend's number, you might wanna try calling..."

"Better yet, let's just try this!" Manjoume said, whacking Sho upside the head as the shorter man ran by him.

Sho fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Hey!" Hayato protested. "What was _that_ for!?"

"What? It stopped him, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but only for a little bit," Johan said. "We've gotta figure out what's going on here! I mean, how many yokai are haunting you, Natsuko?"

"I didn't even know I had _that_ one!" he answered, still freaking out. "And a better question would probably be what do they want!?"

"Good question," Manjoume said. "The kitsune said it wanted that bauble. Does it have any special meaning to you?"

"It's my wife's lucky charm. The kids are getting real fond of it, too."

"Hmm. Very interesting! So it _has_ brought you good luck? Then those lousy yokai are trying to steal the luck for themselves! That must be it!"

Akiko was tempted to point out that Natsuko hadn't said the figurine had ever brought them luck or mention that it _hadn't_ brought luck, but instead she asked, "Are we even sure there's two? I've seen one, but I refuse to believe that Waru, who was still a normal cat the last time I saw him, is a bakeneko of any kind."

"Of course there's two!" Manjoume said. "One already did away with Tenjoin-kun! And the other possessed Sho! We just have to hope there aren't any more! Natsuko! Whatever you do, don't give them that magical maneki neko, no matter what! It's protecting you from them!"

Akiko rolled her eyes, thinking that there wasn't any proof Asuka had been eaten by anything, as Hayato asked, "Really? How do you know?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand. After all, it is a lot to take in. Let Detective Thunder sum it up for you. At least two evil yokai want that glass cat, right?"

"I guess."

"So, obviously, they know about its magic shield that protects this family, right? So they want to dispose of it so they can attack them! Simple, no?"

"Uh?" Hayato responded, not quite following Manjoume's logic.

"So, to prevent that, we need to protect that lucky charm," Manjoume finished.

"I guess," Hayato caved, just giving in to the ridiculous reasoning of his friend the "detective."

"Right!" Natsuko said.

Akiko rolled her eyes. _This is so stupid..._

"So you really think that's why?" Ed asked. "But that makes no sense."

"Agreed," Ryo said. "There must be some other reason those yokai want that thing."

Glad that there _were_ other intelligent people in the room besides herself and Fuyuko—who had a rather lame look on his face during Manjoume's proposal—Akiko said, "I'm with you two."

"Alright, then one of you give me one good reason!" Haruko demanded.

"I don't know," Ryo admitted. "But I highly doubt that maneki neko has the power to protect this family from two yokai. It wasn't made for that. So whatever they're really after, we need to hope it's nothing dangerous."

"But, since we're dealing with a nekomata here, it probably is," Ed said. "So we can't let them get that thing, no matter what! Understood, everyone?"

Kenzan, Johan, Fubuki, Manjoume, Ryo, O'Brien and Hayato nodded.

"Got it!" Fuyuko said.

"Right!" Haruko chimed.

"Okay!" said Jim.

"WHO SAID THERE WAS A NEKOMATA INVOLVED!?" Akiko bellowed, still stuck on that bit—after all, there hadn't been a sighting of a nekomata, just Asuka acting weird and pouncing on shrimp. "_I_ don't see a nekomata!" _Superstitious idiots... Yeah, Waru's totally evil..._

"Uh, anyway, first things first," Johan said. "We need to secure that cat. Then we should all come up with a battle plan. Natsuko. You and Fuyuko take care of the maneki neko. Don't let it out of your sight!"

"Got it!" the two answered.

"Akiko?" Johan asked, hoping she wouldn't snap at him. "You, Manjoume, and Jim go build a barricade. Make sure no suspicious creatures sneak passed you."

Manjoume and Jim nodded.

Akiko crossed her arms, still somewhat annoyed with these people and their assumptions. "Whatev."

The three of them headed off to barricade the front door.

"O'Brien, Ed? You two look into how to get rid of those things," Johan instructed.

"Got it," Ed said as he and O'Brien set off to do that.

"As for the rest of us, find a weapon and get ready for battle. We're not going down without a fight! Let's teach those nasty yokai that they can't push us around!"

"Yeah!" Kenzan agreed.

Ryo nodded, and Hayato said, "If you say so, okay!"

Haruko, on the other hand, looked nervous—as if she had just been told to dress in a suit of meat and go into a den of lions. "B-battle? Can't I just keep an eye on Sho? Or the kids? I mean, someone has to!"

"Good idea!" Johan said. "Go guard the kids in case they get in that way!"

"R-right!" she said, running off for the stairs.

Sho bolted up suddenly, screaming, "I WAS POSSESSED!"

Johan knocked him out again. _Sorry, Sho, but we don't have time for that right now._

* * *

"And you were calling _me_ an idiot!" the nekomata said to the kitsune, laughing at his failed attempt to get the statue.

"Oh, shut up!" the kitsune said. "It's not my fault if those things are dangerous! We don't want to kill them, right? Don't worry, we'll get that thing yet, now let me see..."

* * *

In a back alley nearby, Asuka sat up, rubbing her head. "Ugh. Who knew old women in this country could hit so hard! I sure hope she didn't steal anything."

She looked over her belongings quickly, seeing that everything was accounted for. This wasn't making sense. Why would an old woman lead her to an alley and knock her out, then just leave her there without even taking her wallet or something?

"Okay? What was she after, anyway?"

Shaking her head, she decided to worry about that later. Right now, she should get back to the party before people started to worry.

Upon arriving at Natsuko's place, she found that the door was locked. _That's weird..._

"Hello?" she called, rattling the doorknob. "Can I come in? Why did you guys lock the door? Hello?"

"It's the nekomata!" Manjoume whispered. "It's come back!"

"'Nekomata,' he says," Akiko muttered. To the person outside, she called, "Sorry, access denied to all 'yokai!'"

Asuka's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Yeah, so go eat the fish in the pond out back. I think they took the maneki neko that way, anyway."

"Why are you guys acting so weird? I'm not a nekomata! It's me! Asuka!"

"I never said you were a nekomata," Akiko answered. "I just said you were a yokai. Well, implied, really."

"Why on earth would I be a yokai? They aren't even real!"

"Don't play dumb, you monster!" Manjoume bellowed. "We'll never let you have the family's guardian! Now get lost or face my revenge!"

"Revenge!? For what!?"

"Oh, you know, eating Asuka Tenjoin, because you did that, apparently." The sarcasm was clear in Akiko's voice as she said this, and Asuka could practically see her rolling her eyes. Muttering, she added, "After all, no one's thinking of any alternatives..."

Asuka stood there, stunned. _What's wrong with them!? They sound crazy!_ "If this is some sort of sick Halloween trick, it's not funny. Now let me in already!"

"Unfortunately, it's no trick," Akiko answered. "Sorry, access denied."

* * *

Inside, Jim quietly said to the other two, "Guys, I know this is going to sound a bit odd, but I think that might actually be Asuka."

"Really?" Akiko asked, a lame look on her face. "Why would that sound odd? _I_ don't think she's dead, after all."

"B-but that's impossible!" Manjoume protested loudly. "We saw the nekomata that ate her, remember!?"

By this point, Akiko was starting to think that it was pointless to argue with the stupid. After all, nobody had actually seen Asuka get eaten.

"Eaten by a nekomata," Asuka muttered. "Manjoume! That's the stupidest thing you've ever said! And what's with all this talk about _real_ yokai!? This isn't Dark World and those aren't Duel Monsters! Now let me in before I really get mad!"

Akiko looked at Jim quizzically. "Dark World? Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, sheila," he answered, shaking his head. "Probably not."

* * *

"You guys!" Asuka called.

"Pardon me, ma'am, is there a problem here?" a man asked, walking up behind her. He wearing a police uniform, and he was blonde with blue eyes.

* * *

Inside, Akiko quietly said to her comrades, "Well, either way, you can't say we saw the 'nekomata' that ate her. For all you know, we saw the poor girl possessed by one. Ever think of that?"

Asuka answered the man who had just arrived, saying, "Yes. My friends think I'm some sort of Japanese monster or something and won't let me in."

"Really?" the officer said. "That figures. People tend to get a little nuts at this time of year." He knocked on the door, saying, "Alright! This is the police! Open this door!"

"D-did he just say police?" Fubuki said, walking over. "We better let him in, then."

He reached for the doorknob, but Akiko beat him to the punch.

Fearing that the officer was one of the many who knew her brother so well and not wanting to be associated with this insanity, she threw the door open, smiling, and said, "Well, hello, officer. I'm sorry. I tried to tell them they're all nuts, but they just don't believe me."

"Shut that door at once!" Manjoume said, slamming it shut.

"Hey!" Asuka protested.

"Manjoume!" Akiko snapped. "What if that really _is_ her? Are you gonna let that 'nekomata' eat her?"

"Are you crazy!?" he countered. "That guy could be one, too!"

"Good call, Manjoume!" Johan said. "We can't be sure who's really who right now, so don't open up for anybody, got it?"

Manjoume nodded.

Akiko rolled her eyes. Arms crossed, she asked, "If I said I wanted to leave, could I crawl out a window, then?"

"But, if you did that, those evil yokai would get you!" Fubuki said. "Do you want to end up like Sho or my poor, deceased sister!?"

"I'm not deceased!" came Asuka's voice from the other side of the door. "I just got mugged by an old lady who stole nothing and dropped me in an alley!"

"You should listen to her, you know?" the officer said. "I'm warning you, don't make me call for backup."

"He's gonna call for backup!" Hayato said, reaching for the doorknob. He started to open the door, continuing, "We've gotta—"

Kenzan slammed the door shut, leaning against it so no one could open it. "Ever hear the term 'sneaky as a fox?' Johan's right. That could just be that yokai again trying to trick us! So, unless he does call for backup and they show up, stay put, got it!?"

Hayato backed up. "G-got it..."

"Call for backup!" Akiko called through the door. "They all need a trip to the Happy Hotel!"

Suddenly, Sho was hovering over Akiko's shoulder. When he got there was anyone's guess, but he seemed eerily calm. "Uh, Akiko, did you forget that I WAS POSSESSED BY A FOX!?" He started panicking again, his eyes wild. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT GUY'S NOT, TOO!?"

Akiko leaned away from the crazy man, eyes wide. Kenzan knocked him out again before he could go on.

"Shut up, Sho. We don't need that right now!"

"W-w-what!?" they heard Asuka stammer from outside.

Akiko stared at Sho for a moment, her eyes still wide. This was a new one for her—she was actually afraid of something. Finally, she screamed, "GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE, THEY'VE ALL GONE TOTALLY NUTS!"

"Akiko?" Ryo said. "Normally, I'd agree with you, but we _all_ saw that kitsune jump out of Sho. So I'd say we need to be careful. Crazy or not, this is real. Don't let your guard down just because you're in denial, okay?"

Akiko stared at Sho another moment. "Right, okay, yeah," she said at last.

"It's all right, sheila," Jim said. "It's going to be fine. Don't worry."

"Who said I was worried?" she countered, not wanting to look weak.

Jim shrugged. He could tell she was pretty freaked out about this whole thing, but he wasn't going to argue with her.

"But you should be!" Fubuki told her. "We all saw my sister attack the dessert tray, too! Only Judai ever came close to doing that, and my sister's his opposite! So there's obviously something going on here! And, if there really _is_ a nekomata here, then it's dangerous, too! Right, girls!?" He waited a moment for Momoe and Junko to respond. When they didn't, he turned. "Girls!?"

Momoe and Junko were lying on the floor in the middle of the room. Apparently they had fainted some time ago.

All was silent for a moment before Asuka said, "What...? Hey, what's going on here!? What do you mean, a kitsune jumped out of Sho!? They're not real, are they!?"

"Well, unfortunately, yes," Akiko answered, still not convinced that the girl they were locking out was actually a yokai.

"And you _did_ attack a platter of shrimp, in case you forgot," Jim added.

There was no answer from outside.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" they heard the officer say after a moment.

Then they heard Asuka scream.

"W-what are you doing!?" she asked. "Let go!"

"Alright!" the officer's voice said. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen! Let me in and give me that thing, or the girl gets it!"

"Crap!" Akiko said, realizing she'd been right about Asuka.

"So the officer's definitely one!" Jim said.

"Well!?" the man called, irritated.

That's when things got really out of hand. Haruko screamed upstairs, followed shortly after by the screams of two small children. The smell of smoke filled the building, coming from up above, and it sounded like someone was up there playing with fire.

"Out of my way!" came an unfamiliar voice.

Akiko's attention snapped to the stairs. "Haru! Risa! Ryan!"

She ran off to check on her friend, niece, and nephew.

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're in," Jim said.

"Battle stations, everyone!" Johan called. "We can't let them win!"

At some point, Kenzan had dove under a table. "I want my Aniki...," he said.

"Well, he's not here, so we'll have to make due without him!" Ed reminded him.

They all got ready to fight, not sure what these yokai wanted or whether they would be able to stop them if they tried.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Here's the final chapter of this Halloween story. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

In India, Judai's battle was heating up. Some of the monsters—namely Zoa, the pieces of the Gate Guardian, and Great Moth—had evolved rather than being destroyed.

As Judai gaped, the scientist said, "Did I mention I gave some of them the power to evolve? Sorry about that."

_"__Okay, that guy's a total idiot," _Yubel said. _"Why bring them to life in the first place!? Let alone power them up! What, he trying to form an army or something!?"_

Fed up with all the surprises, Judai said, "I'm not even going to ask what you were doing. Any other details I should know?"

"I don't think so," the man answered. He was smiling slightly, as if he were proud of his creations but concerned about the trouble they were causing, too.

"Great. Then I'm gonna see what I can do to get rid of them."

"You do that. But you better hurry before they destroy the whole country." He grinned slightly, sweating.

"Yeah, no duh!" Judai answered, turning his attention back to the rampaging monsters.

* * *

Akiko burst into her niece's and nephew's bedroom and stared. There was a black cat with a forked tail standing on two feet and throwing fireballs at Haruko, who was holding a baseball bat. Two small children were cowering behind her—a little girl with black hair and a red-headed boy.

"I said get out of my way!" the nekomata screamed at Haruko.

"Oh, my freaking... _Waru!?_" Akiko said, looking at him in disbelief and betrayal.

The nekomata—Waru—stopped attacking. "Oh, crap."

That was all the confirmation Akiko needed. She lowered her head, trembling. "You...you're attacking...and I...to think that I actually..." She glared at the creature and bellowed, "YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS, WARU!"

"Now, calm down, Akiko," Waru said, backing up. "It's not as bad as it looks, really!"

"You're attacking my best friend _and_ my niece and nephew, and it's not as bad as it looks?" Akiko said, approaching him menacingly. "_How_ is that possible, Waru?"

"Honest! I just want that statue! Is that too much to ask?"

"That depends. Why do you want it, Waru, and is that reason good enough to justify _attacking_ Risa, Ryan, and Haruko?"

"Probably not," he answered. Getting down on all fours, he arched his back, saying, "Okay, fine!" Fireballs appeared around him. "If you're still not going to give it to me, then I'll just take it by force!"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Fubuki was freaking out. "My sister's out there with that thing! And the other one's already in here! We have no choice! Just do as he demands already!"

A burst of fire came out of the kids' room, blowing up a vase on the other side of that hallway.

The "police officer" heard the noise and said, "Oh, for crying out loud. Here I thought cats were good at stealth."

Asuka, held by the "man," took advantage of his momentary distraction. She kicked him hard in the shin.

"Ow!" he said, letting her go.

Now free from his grip, she ran for it.

"Hey!" the yokai called, chasing after her. "Get back here, you little brat!"

"Tenjoin-kun!" Manjoume said. "We have to save her!"

"Agreed!" said Johan. "Jim, O'Brien, Manjoume! Go get her! Everyone else, attack that nekomata!" He turned to Fuyuko and Natsuko and added, "You two get out of here, too. Protect that maneki neko!"

Natsuko, the maneki neko curled safely in his arms, was staring up the stairs, worrying about his kids and sister. He was also eternally grateful his wife had decided to go to a friend's party rather than his—now she wasn't in the line of fire.

Fuyuko grabbed his friend's arm, getting his attention, and the two headed for the back door of the mansion. Jim, O'Brien, and Manjoume headed out to help Asuka.

Waru came charging out of the kids' room, still shooting fireballs. He spotted the statue in Natsuko's arms and started chasing him and Fuyuko, yelling, "I want that maneki neko! Now give it!"

Johan grabbed the punch bowl and threw the contents on the nekomata as he ran passed him. The nekomata let out what could only be described as a roar before lunging at him.

"WARU!" Akiko bellowed, leaping over the railing of the staircase and smashing him upside the head with a toy guitar. She whacked him so hard that it broke on impact.

"Ow!" the nekomata said. He growled. "You'll pay for that!" he said, lunging at her next.

* * *

Outside, the yokai police officer growled as he ran after Asuka. "This is why I hate humans! They're all a pain! Come here, already!"

"Stop right there!" Manjoume called.

The yokai turned just in time to get hit in the gut by a silver dish that Manjoume had thrown.

Asuka turned. "Manjoume-kun! Jim! O'Brien!"

"Get away from her, ya mangy dingo!" Jim demanded.

"Excuse me!?" said the yokai, seemingly insulted.

"Don't worry, Tenjoin-kun! We're here now!"

"Oh, thank you!" she said, running over to them.

Karen growled at the yokai, who exited the human he was possessing in response. Just as they had suspected, it was the kitsune from earlier.

"Look, all we want is that dumb statue," the kitsune said, standing next to the unconscious police officer. "Is that really too much to ask? Besides, I don't really want it! _He_ does!"

"What the heck's going on here!?" Asuka demanded, hiding behind Manjoume. She wasn't quite feeling like herself at the moment.

"And why does _he_ want it?" Jim asked.

The kitsune sighed. "If I tell you, will you give it to us?"

"Maybe. Depends on your answer, mate."

Again, the kitsune sighed. "Fine. So a very unusual nekomata showed up at my home, asking me for help. It wasn't evil like the others of its kind and just wanted something destroyed that it claimed was taunting it. Something about black cats being bad luck? Anyway, I agreed, thinking it would be easy and, as usual, you unpredictable humans proved me wrong. Can't you modern humans ever make sense?" The kitsune shook his head, getting back on track. "Anyway. That statue is driving that cat crazy, so, if you'd just destroy it, it should calm down. Happy now?" he finished, slightly annoyed.

Everyone stared, stunned. Manjoume's mouth was agape.

Jim blinked. "What? That's all? Crikey, you should've just told us!"

"Does the word 'stealth' mean anything to you non-foxes?" the kitsune asked. "We never planned on exposing ourselves like this. This country doesn't believe in us, and we didn't want them hurting us with their amazing spirit-repelling powers. That dumb nekomata was supposed to go in, break that stupid maneki neko, and leave. But, as usual, cats are all idiots. It wasn't supposed to attack those humans, either. Me? You guys are all driving me nuts, so I lost my cool, okay? Now, if you could kindly destroy that ridiculous statue, I could go home and pretend this whole thing never happened."

"Alright," Jim said. "Suppose we'd best be finding Natsuko and Fuyuko, then."

* * *

Back inside, Hayato had flipped the table onto the nekomata when he went after Akiko. When the yokai recovered, he took flight, diving at Hayato with his teeth bared.

"Oh, man!" Hayato panicked.

Waru hissed.

"Hayato!" Johan cried.

Fuyuko and Natsuko stopped running. The blunette was about to help Hayato. That is, if another blunette hadn't beat him to the punch.

Panicked screams from the smallest member of the group, who was again conscious, echoed through the room. "AHH! ANOTHER ONE! I'M GONNA GET POSSESSED AGAIN! OH, _PLEASE!_ HAVE MERCY, MISTER NEKO!"

"Huh?" Waru stopped, landing on all fours in front of Hayato, and looked at Sho. "Oh, no. He didn't!"

"Now!" Johan commanded.

He, Ryo, and Kenzan grabbed a black rug on the floor and pounced the yokai, trapping him.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"We did it, guys!" Johan said, holding down his end of the rug. "Nice work!"

"Alright, alright!" Jim said, entering the house with the others...and a golden kitsune. "Everyone, just calm down!"

"AHH!" Sho shrieked. "KITSUNE! IT'S AFTER ME! SAVE ME, ANIKI!"

"Kitsune!?" Waru asked from under the rug, still squirming. "You there!?"

"Jim! What's the meaning of this!?" Johan demanded.

"Jim, is there any reason you're with a kitsune?" Akiko asked. "I mean, crocodile's are one thing, but spirits that possess your friends are an entirely different story."

"There's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this," Jim answered calmly.

"HE'S POSSESSED, TOO!" Sho insisted, pointing at him. "THEY ALL ARE! ANIKI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"We're not possessed. This kitsune just told us what they want with Natsuko's figurine, that's all. It's harmless, really. But why don't I let Waru tell you?" Jim said. Looking at the rug, he added, "Waru?"

"Wait, what!?" the nekomata demanded.

"LIKE I'M FALLING FOR THAT!" Sho started. "YOU'RE—"

Manjoume walked over and whacked him upside the head again, knocking him out for the third time that night. "Sheesh," he muttered.

"It's okay, you idiot," the kitsune said to Waru. "They're mostly Japanese."

Waru managed to poke his head out from under the rug, looking surprised. "Really?" he said. "Okay, then." He looked at Natsuko and explained, "See, that maneki neko of yours is black like me, so we're kinda connected. But, in this country, that's not such a good thing. So I feel like that thing's making fun of me, being black, too, and I'd feel a lot better if it was gone."

So many things were wrong with that, Natsuko didn't even know where to begin—his cat knew that black cats were bad luck in America...and so he felt like the maneki neko, a good luck charm in Japan, was taunting him?

Needless to say, he stared for a moment before, still stunned, he said, "Okay?"

Akiko bopped the cat on the head. "Idiot! Why didn't you _say_ something!?" Muttering, she added, "Since, clearly, you can do that now..."

"S-sorry..."

Johan, Ryo, and Kenzan let the cat go.

Akiko sighed. "It's fine. Nobody's hurt." Eying Sho, she muttered, "Just nuts." She turned to her brother and said, "Natsuko, break that stupid thing, would you? Or move to Egypt.* One or the other."

It took another moment for him to answer—he was still stunned. "O-okay?"

Since he was just standing there stupidly, holding the thing, Fuyuko snatched the maneki neko out of his arms and threw it on the ground, where it shattered. Waru's tail fused back together, leaving him as a normal bakeneko rather than a nekomata.

"Oh, thank you," he said. "I feel much better now!"

"So does that mean you're done attacking people, then?" Johan asked.

"I never wanted to in the first place," Waru answered. "But you guys were attacking us, so we had no choice! Right, Haruko?"

"W-well, I was scared!" she answered.

"You might have mentioned that earlier, Waru," Akiko said. "Then you and I wouldn't have had to go at it. And, people, _please_ don't put ideas into Haruko's head! It's dangerous, trust me."

"Hey!" she protested.

"R-right," Waru said. "Sorry, Akiko."

The kitsune nodded. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've spent more than enough time with you humans. Farewell!" he said, leaping out the window.

"So now what?" Ryo asked Waru. "Are you going to start haunting them? Or..."

"T-that's not my style. But I _will_ stay to protect them, though!" He looked at Akiko and asked, "Akiko, can I be you sometimes? When you're not here? Please?"

Akiko shrugged. "Go ahead. I don't care."

"Th-thank you. So, about Sho. Did that dumb fox really do what I'm afraid he did? 'Cause, if he did, you may want to get him looked at."

"I know," Ryo said, picking up his brother. "I was planning on it." He turned to Natsuko and said, "Thank you for such an exciting evening, Natsuko. Made me remember my old high school and how much fun _that_ place was."

"S-sorry... Guess you're right," Natsuko said, rubbing the back of his head. "Weird crap does happen when Sho's around me."

"No," Ryo admitted. "Weirder 'crap' happens around his aniki more. Trust me, that guy's a magnet for trouble."

* * *

"Whew..." Judai looked around. "Is that all of them?"

_"__Looks like," _Yubel answered.

"Oh. Thank you, young man!" the scientist said. "I thought for sure that my experiments were going to destroy everything! How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it," Judai said with a smile. "That's what I do. Just don't let that happen again, okay?"

"Hmm... Come to think of it, how _did_ you stop them? And your eyes. Why were they bi-colored? And why are they brown now? You wouldn't mind if I studied you a little to find out, would you?"

"Uh, actually, I would."

"Oh, come on. Please?" he said, getting closer. Clearly he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Then, of course, the last thing Judai needed was heard—Rei. "Judai-sama! Hey!"

"Sorry, I gotta go, pal! Later!" Judai said, running off to get away from them both.

"Hey! Judai-sama! Wait up!" Rei called, running after him.

"Yeah! I want a sample of your blood!" the scientist called, joining the chase. "Come back here!"

* * *

"Well, anyway, we're off to the hospital," Ryo said to Natsuko. "Have fun explaining this one to your family." He eyed the kids, who were at the top of the stairs, crying.

"Don't worry," Akiko said, heading over to the kids. "I got this."

"Is Marufuji-senpai gonna be okay?" Kenzan asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully. Someday," Ryo answered, walking out.

"In that case, wait up!" Kenzan called, running after him.

"Yeah, I'm coming, too!" said Hayato as he followed them.

"Don't forget about me!" Johan said. "Later, guys! It's been fun!" He ran out after the others.

Manjoume humped. "That idiot. So, who thinks we should call Judai about _that_ one?"

"Don't," Asuka said. "I highly doubt he'd take it very well. Besides, I think Sho's more likely to squeeze _him_ to death than anyone. Let's just keep this one our little secret, okay?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing never to breathe a word of this to Judai.

"I'd...kinda like to pretend it never happened at all," Fubuki admitted.

"Agreed," said Ed.

Haruko stood there for a moment before saying, "I hate Halloween... AKI!"

"Come here, Haru!" Akiko called from the top of the stairs.

As Haruko ran over there. Fuyuko said, "Actually, this is pretty normal for one of Natsu's parties... Though, I'll admit, usually it's not quite this exciting..."

Fubuki's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Yeah. Though, usually, alcohol is involved, which is why Akiko banned it at this one. I guess she was hoping to avoid this sort of thing..."

"Which reminds me!" Akiko yelled down at them. "Next time, drink whatever you want, Natsu! I give!"

"Alright!" he said, pumping a fist in the air.

Fubuki just stared, stunned.

"Well, anyway, we better go check on Sho," Asuka said. "Coming, Manjoume?"

She dragged her stunned brother out, with Manjoume following behind.

"Natsuko!" Akiko called. "They're _your_ kids! Help me out here!"

"Right! Coming, sis! Fuyuko, you do whatever you want."

The two of them headed up to help calm the kids—and Haruko—down.

"I think it's time I head home, too," Ed said. "What about you guys?"

"I've had enough for one night," O'Brien said.

"I think I'll stick around," Jim said, eying the blond woman at the top of the stairs. "Try and help with those kids, y'know?"

"Whatever. Later, Cook," Ed said, walking out with O'Brien.

Jim headed up the stairs to help with the kids.

* * *

Sho was in a mental hospital until May of the next year. When he was finally out, he called everyone a dozen times a day, still scared after what had happened. The only person he didn't call was Judai, simply because Ryo had convinced him that telling Judai about this could endanger him. Nobody knew how he got his hands on Misawa's number, Sho included. He hadn't fully calmed down and started feeling better until the day he saw Judai, almost a year after this whole fiasco.

Jim, on the other hand, got to know Akiko better, and the two were an item by January.

Judai ran into Rei—and other ridiculous messes like that thing in India—repeatedly.

Waru took on the form of a real cat when Akiko was visiting, appearing as her at other times unless somebody was looking for the cat. He became the family's guardian, unbeknownst the wife (who wasn't too happy about her statue) and they got a new maneki neko, white this time.

* * *

***The color black is good in Egypt.**


End file.
